Sorciemail
by SlythDLM
Summary: Traduction. Poudlard a Internet! Et Draco a ajouté Harry dans ses contacts.. Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** xChloex

**Traductrice :** SlythD

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (encore). Ce sont de faux e-mails et les adresses sont fausses également.

**Note de la traductrice :** J'ai trouvé cette histoire par hasard sur FanFiction en anglais. Et comme elle m'a vraiment beaucoup fait rire, j'ai eu envie de la traduire (ça me fait réviser en même temps haha). Voilà, j'espère que ma traduction est pas trop mal, mais bon, vous me direz!

Amusez-vous bien :D

**Sorciemail**

- Chapitre 1 -

--

I-Hate-Gryffons.sorciemail vous a ajouté à sa liste de contact.

Voulez-vous :

- Permettre à ce contact de voir votre statut et de vous envoyer des messages

- Empêcher ce contact de voir votre statut et de vous envoyer des messages

--

**A :** I-Hate-Gryffons.sorciemail

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** C'est qui?

Qui es-tu? Tu m'as demandé de t'accepter mais tu détestes les Gryffondors. J'espère que c'est pas encore un serpentard de première année essayant de se faire passer pour Malfoy hein? Si c'est ça t'es complètement dérangé et LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILE!

Harry Potter

--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (I-Hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Haha!

Potter,

J'arrive pas à croire que ton adresse est MalfoySchlingue! Quelle originalité! Est-ce que c'est Dora l'Exploratrice qui l'a inventé pour toi? Maintenant j'ai une bonne raison de te frapper! Attends... Des premières années essayent d'être MOI? Comment osent-ils! Comment peuvent-ils penser une demi-seconde être à la hauteur de quelqu'un d'aussi parfait?

Pour en revenir au sujet... Je te demande de changer d'e-mail.

Malfoy

--

**A :** Draco Malfoy (I-Hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Depuis quand t'as besoin d'une raison pour me frapper?

Malfoy!

Comment t'as eu mon adresse? Qui te l'as donné?

Et NON je ne changerai pas d'adresse. Je l'aime bien.

Potter

--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (I-Hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Petit merdeux acharné

Granger la Sang de Bourbe me l'a donné. Et change ta foutue adresse!

Malfoy

--

**A :** Hermione Grange (total-in-love.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Je pourrais te tuer!

Hermione,

Tu as donné à Malfoy mon adresse! Comment as-tu pu?

Traître!

Maintenant je reste coincé avec ce petit con arrogant qui m'envoie des e-mails.

Harry

--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Hermione Granger (total-in-love.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Ton adresse e-mail

J'avais la tête ailleurs quand il me l'a demandé. Je suis désolée. T'as qu'à le bloquer.

'Mione

--

**A :** Draco Malfoy (I-Hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Pourquoi?

Malfoy, n'appelle pas Hermione comme _ça_!

Pourquoi tu voulais mon adresse de toute façon?

Potter

--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (I-Hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Désolé

Je suis désolé d'avoir appeller Granger comme ça. Je sais pas pourquoi je voulais ton e-mail. Je le voulais, c'est tout! Peut-être que comme ça je pourrais t'embêter encore plus.

Malfoy

--

**A :** Hermione Granger (total-in-love.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Tu vas pas le croire!

Malfoy s'est excusé! Malfoy a dit pardon de t'avoir appellé une Sang... (tu vois ce que je veux dire). J'ai failli m'évanouir. Oh et désolé de m'en être pris à toi.

Harry

--

**A :** Draco Malfoy (I-Hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Te voir vivant m'exaspère

Tu t'es excusé! J'arrive pas à y croire! Le grand Draco Malfoy a dit pardon à **MOI**, Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-(d'après toi)-Ne-Veut-Décidément-Pas-Mourir.

Je crois pas tes conneries pour avoir voulu mon adresse. Tu as toujours une arrière pensée.

Au fait, je te bloque.

Potter

--

**A :** Blaise Zabini (dieu-de-serpentard.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (I-Hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Aide-moi!

Blaise,

Potter se doute de quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire s'il découvre la vérité?

J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Draco

--


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorciemail**

- Chapitre 2 -

--

**A :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**De :** Blaise Zabini (dieu-de-serpentard.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** RE: Aide-moi!

Draco,

Si Potter avait déniché tout à coup ton e-mail et t'enverrait des mails, tu trouverais cela étrange.

De plus, je doute qu'il devinera la vérité. Je parie qu'il pense que tu travailles pour Voldemort - même s'il est mort. Je ne pense pas qu'il connaisse la vraie raison. Je veux dire que moi-même j'en suis tombé à la renverse quand j'ai su.

J'espère que ça t'aidera.

Blaise

--&--

Draco soupira avec soulagement après la lecture du mail. Il eut un petit rire au souvenir de Blaise à la limite de l'infarctus. il était content que Potter ne sache pas la vraie raison des e-mails. Mais est-ce qu'il pensait réellement qu'il voulait le tuer? Peut-être que son plan n'était pas une si bonne idée... Pouffant un peu, il se dit qu'il était clair qu'il avait une bonne idée. La fatigue, quelle horrible chose! Elle fait parfois penser à Draco Malfoy qu'il est moins que parfait.

--&--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Hermione

Harry,

Tu as regardé 'Mione récemment? Elle semble... rêveuse. Et son adresse e-mail est "total in love". C'est pas très Hermionesque ça. J'en ai donc conclu... qu'elle est amoureuse. Tu crois que c'est qui? Tu penses que j'ai raison?

Ron

--

**A :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** La vie amoureuse d'Hermione

Ron,

Pourquoi tu lui demandes pas tout simplement? Personnellement, je pense que tu dois être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas savoir son problème.

Harry

--

**A :** Harry Potter (Malfoy Schlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Tu blagues!

Harry,

Je peux pas lui demander! Et bien sûr que tu peux comprendre les femmes, t'es gay! Mais si tu ne me dis pas, je suppose que je devrai lui demander.

Ron

--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Crétin parano

Potter,

Sérieusement, ton ennemi depuis six ans, presque sept, commence à t'envoyer des e-mails et toi tu penses qu'il complote quelque chose! Toutes ces années à combattre Voldemort t'ont faite devenir parano.

Malfoy

--

**A :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** RE: Crétin parano

Malfoy,

Je pensais t'avoir bloqué! Et j'ai le droit d'être suspicieux après que des gens aient essayé de me tuer toute ma vie. Et tu es le fils de Lucius Malfoy, qui si je m'en souviens bien, était le bras droit de Voldemort.

Potter

--

**A :** Hermione Granger (total-in-love.sorciemaiil)

**De :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Toi

'Mione,

J'ai remarqué que tu étais différente ces derniers temps. Tu vas bien? Je me demandais si avec ta nouvelle adresse et tout, tu n'étais pas amoureuse. Parce que si tu l'es tu peux me le dire. Tu le sais hein?

Ron

--

**A :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**De :** Hermione Granger (total-in-love.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Pas du tout!

Ron,

Qui t'as dit ça? J'ai juste été très prise dernièrement. Et mon adresse est le nom d'un nouveau groupe moldu que j'aime bien. A qui t'en as parlé? Harry? N'écoute pas ce que disent les garçons ou n'importe qui d'autre!

Ce sont tous des menteurs!

'Mione xx

--&--

Hermione commençait à paniquer. Ron savait. Elle savait qu'il savait. Mais il n'était pas assez malin pour le découvrir tout seul. Elle savait que quelqu'un lui avait dit. Mais qui? Harry... Ginny... Les jumeaux... Voldemort - juste par vengeance... Elle allait les tuer... Ou peut-être que Ron avait tout découvert par lui-même. Elle se trouvait juste stupide de penser ça.

--&--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Oui je m'en souviens!

Potter!

Ce n'est pas parce que mon père vénérait Voldemort que je lui voue ou vouait un culte! Je ne ressemble en rien à mon père!

En effet, je pouvais vous embêter toi, Granger et Weasley, mais c'était juste parce que mon père attendait ça de moi! Vous êtes des Gryffondors et maintenant c'est devenu une habitude. Sale chieur de Mec-Qui-Veut-Décidément-Pas-Mourir!

Et oui, tu m'avais bel et bien bloqué. Mais j'ai piraté ton compte et me suis débloqué. Donc n'essaye plus!

Malfoy

--

**A :** Ginny Weasley (BelleAuxCheveuxRoux.sorciemail)

**De :** Hermione Granger (total-in-love.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Ma vie est finie!

Ginny,

Ron est au courant. Je sais qu'il l'est. Il m'a demandé si je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un. Il essaye juste de me faire avouer. Je sui ssûre qu'il sait quelque chose!

Hermione xx

--

**A :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Tu peux pas me pirater!

Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. C'était juste naturel pour moi que tu trâmes quelque chose. Tu ne m'as jamais donné de raisons pour te faire confiance aussi. Désolé.

Pour me faire pardonner, je vais te faire rire (si tu sais comment faire) grâce à Ron. Il trouve toujours pas le problème de 'Mione. Il dit que je sais seulement parce que je suis gay. /roulements d'yeux/

Encore une fois désolé.

Potter

--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Sirius Black (moony4ever.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Merci!

Harry,

Merci pour ton cadeau! J'ai adoré. C'est juste un petit e-mail. Je devrais te voir bientôt mais je n'en dis pas plus. Oh, Remus te passe le bonsoir depuis la cuisine.

Bien, je vais au lit maintenant.

Sirius

--


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorciemail**

- Chapitre 3 -

--

**A :** Sirius Black (moony4ever.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** De rien

Sirius,

Je suis content que tu aies apprécié ton cadeau. J'ai mis des lustres avant de le choisir. Mais je ne comprends pas ce que faisait Remus dans ta cuisine le soir. Il restait dormir?

Harry

--&--

Sirius lut le mail d'Harry et commença à paniquer... "Mince... pensa-t-il. Et s'il devinait? Je ne réfléchissais pas quand j'écrivais ce mail. C'est mauvais. Très mauvais. Remus aura sûrement une suggestion. Mais c'était le "bonsoir" de Remus qui nous a mis dans ce bordel. Remus et ses stupides "bonsoir". Pourquoi devait-il être si poli? C'est pas comme si Harry aurait été offensé. Il ne savait même pas qu'il était là! Crétin de loup garou... avec son cul incroyable et ses beaux yeux et... non, ne pas divaguer. Je suis censé être en colère!"

--&--

**A :** Remus Lupin (sombreclairdelune.sorciemail)

**De :** Sirius Black (moony4ever.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Pourquoi tu as du être poli!

Remus,

Harry se doute de quelque chose. Il m'a demandé pourquoi tu étais chez moi tard le soir... Il sait!

Tout est de ta faute! Pourquoi as-tu eu besoin de me dire de lui dire "bonsoir" de ta part? Il n'aurait pas été choqué! Il ne savait même pas que tu étais là.

Regarde-nous maintenant, en train d'angoisser! Nos cheveux vont devenir gris! GRIS! Tu veux un petit ami avec des cheveux grisonnant?

J'espère que tu es content de toi.

Bisous,

Sirius

P.S. : Tu pourrais ramener du pain à la maison? Il n'y en a plus.

--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** J'ai demandé!

Harry,

J'ai posé la question à 'Mione. Elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse mais qu'elle était occupée. Elle a aussi dit que son e-mail est le nom d'un groupe moldu. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle a menti. T'en penses quoi?

Ron

--

**A :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** T'es sans espoir

Ron,

Est-ce que ça t'aiderait s'il n'y avait aucuns groupes moldus appelés "Total in love"?

Harry

--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Weasley est tellement bouché

T'es gay! Comment n'ai-je pas pu savoir? Attends que tout le monde sache! Celui-Qui-A-Survécut est gay!

Malfoy

--

**A :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** RE: Weasley est tellement bouché

Malfoy,

Je sais que tu es gay aussi. Donc arrête de faire semblant d'être homophobe ou autre. Oh, et tout le monde est au courant que je suis gay.

Potter

--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Je peux pas le croire!

ELLE M'A MENTIT!

J'arrive pas à croire que 'Mione ait fait ça. Pourquoi ferait-elle ça?

Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Malfoys, toi et des e-mails?

Ron

--

**A :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Laisse tomber Ron

Ron,

Ouais, Malfoy m'envoie des mails. Mais quand je l'ai bloqué, il a piraté mon compte et s'est débloqué.

Cependant je ne m'en plains pas.

Harry

--

**A :** Harry Potter (Malfoy Schlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Je veux savoir pirater les adresses des gens!

Harry,

S'il a piraté ton adresse, ça voudrait aussi dire qu'il est possible qu'il ait lu ces e-mails, non? Tu vois ceux dont je parle.

Ron

--&--

Harry ouvrir grand les yeux à la suggestion de Ron. Malfoy n'avait sûrement pas lu ses e-mails. Il n'oserait pas n'est-ce pas? Oh non, et s'il l'avait fait? Je suis mort...

--&--

**A :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** J'y ai jamais pensé!

Ron,

Et s'il les a lu? Merde, c'est pas bon ça.

Harry

--

**A :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Pourquoi t'as pas encore répondu?

Malfoy,

Je me demandais juste si quand tu m'as piraté tu as lu mes mails?

Potter

--

**A :** Hermione Granger (total-in-love.sorciemail)

**De :** Ginny Weasley (BelleAuxCheveuxRoux.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps

Herm',

Tu penses vraiment que Ron a tout découvert? J'en doute. Tu pourrais aller l'embrasser et il ne saurait toujours pas. Il a probablement entendu des choses et est tout simplement curieux. Et même s'il a deviné, il n'est pas assez malin pour organiser ce genre de tactiques pour te faire avouer.

J'espère que ça te calmera.

Gin

--


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorciemail**

- Chapitre 4 -

--

Ron s'assit lourdement sur le fauteuil, serrant fortement de la glace sur son oeil.

"Ca va?" demanda Harry essayant de ne pas éclater de rire devant l'était du rouquin.

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait frappé."

"Et bien... Tu l'as traité de fille facile."

Ron acquiesça.

"Je sais. Mais de là à me frapper! Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai pensé qu'elle était une fille facile! Elle aurait dû me dire de qui elle est amoureuse et elle n'aurait pas du me mentir!"

Harry secoua la tête.

"T'es désespérant."

--

**A :** Hermione Granger (total-in-love.sorciemail)

**De :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Désolé?

Hermione,

S'il te plaît parle-moi! Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de fille facile. Si ça peut compenser, j'ai un gros bleu sur le visage. J'ai agi sans réfléchir. Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît.

Ron

--

**A :** Hermione Granger (total-in-love.sorciemail)

**De :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Je suis vraiment désolé

Hermione,

Arrête de m'ignorer. Engueule-moi, frappe-moi mais arrête de faire comme si je n'existais pas. Je suis tellement désolé. Combien de fois dois-je te le dire? S'il te plaît? Tu me manques.

Ron

--

**A :** Blaise Zabini (dieu-de-serpentard.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Potter

Blaise,

Quand tu as piraté le compte à Potter, as-tu lu ses e-mails?

Si oui, qu'est-ce qu'ils disent? Il a l'air très mystérieux à leur propos. Qu'est ce qu'il cache?

Draco

--

**A :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**De :** Blaise Zabini (dieu-de-serpentard.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** La curiosité te tuera

Draco,

Bien sûr que j'ai lu son courrier. Je suis un Serpentard après tout. Mais je ne te dirai pas le contenu des mails.

Cependant, je vais te dire ça : il cache quelque chose, quelque chose que tu devineras jamais. J'ai failli m'évanouir. Mais c'est bon. Très bon.

Blaise

--

**A :** Sirius Black (moony4ever.sorciemail)

**De :** Remus Lupin (sombreclairdelune.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Maintenant tu deviens ridicule

Sirius,

Chéri, je doute qu'Harry sache quelque chose à propos de nous deux. Il peut bien avoir vaincu Voldemort, il n'est cependant pas très futé quand il s'agit de ce genre d'affaires. Il doit penser que ce n'est rien. T'en fais pas. Et pour les cheveux grisonnant, même avec tu seras ravissant, d'accord?

J'irai acheter le pain et je pense que nous avons besoin de lait.

Remus xx

--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Tu me prends pour qui?

Potter,

Non je n'ai pas lu tes mails. Je n'irai pas m'infiltrer dans ta vie privée comme ça. Je n'oserai même pas en rêver. Mais pas pure curiosité, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ces courriers? Qu'y a-t-il dedans?

Malfoy

P.S. : Pourquoi Granger a frappé la belette ce matin? Beau spectacle. Pour la première et dernière fois, j'aurais voulu être un Gryffondor afin d'être au premier rang.

--

**A :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Ce matin

Malfoy,

Ces mails ne sont pas importants, je me posais juste la question.

Ce matin, Hermione a frappé Ron parce qu'il l'a traité de fille facile. Il a pensé qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un et qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Tout a pris des proportions gigantesques et BAM! Elle l'a frappé. Vraiment pathétique.

C'est tellement évident qu'ils s'aiment. On peut sentir la tension sexuelle à travers leurs disputes. Ils ont besoin d'être ensemble et vite.

Potter

--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Fred et George Weasley (Gred&Forge.sorcigames)

**Sujet :** Messages d'amour

Harry,

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette rumeur selon laquelle Malfoy et toi vous envoyez des petits mots d'amour? Ahh, amour naissant dans un monde moderne! Et ils disent que le romantisme est mort.

Alors qu'y-a-t-il dans ces lettres d'amour? Est-ce qu'elles sont remplies de mots doux? Ou est-ce qu'elles sont pleines de petites attentions cochonnes que vous désirez vous faire lorsque vous êtes... seuls?

Réponds-nous Harry. Nous voulons en savoir plus!

Fred et George

--

**A :** Fred et George Weasley (Gred&Forge.sorcigames)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Regard furieux

Fred et George,

Vous êtes de grands malades et vous êtes tordus en plus de ça! Malfoy et moi ne nous envoyons pas de lettres d'amour OU cochonnes! C'est dégoutant.

Harry

--

**A :** Ginny Weasley (BelleAuxCheveuxRoux.sorciemail)

**De :** Chut.sorciemail

**Sujet :** Hier soir

Gin,

J'ai passé un très bon moment hier soir. J'utilise une adresse différente pour brouiller les pistes. Tu étais adorable aujourd'hui dans la grande salle. Ton haut t'allait à merveille.

Tu me manques déjà.

Moi xx

--

**A :** Blaise Zabini (dieu-de-serpentard.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** T'étais où?

Blaise,

Où t'étais hier soir? Je t'ai cherché partout afin de te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me dises le contenu des mails à Potter. J'ai besoin de savoir! Tu ne peux pas me dire qu'il a un secret croustillant et ne pas me le dire! C'est cruel! Très cruel!

Je suis très bon dans la fabrication de Véritaserum tu sais. Enfin, plutôt bon pour le voler à Rogue mais je peux m'en procurer. Tu veux vraiment m'obliger à te faire boire du Véritaserum?

Draco

--


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorciemail**

- Chapitre 5 -

--

Harry fixa l'écran et grogna. "Stupide truc". Internet ne marchait pas ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas consulter ses e-mails. Reprenant son sac, il décida d'aller directement en métamorphose au lieu d'aller déjeuner. Il ne voulait pas s'asseoir pour faire un autre monologue délicat vu qu'Hermione et Ron refusaient de se parler.

Une heure plus tard, il était en train de bailler, ses yeux se fermant tout seuls, assis confortablement pendant une lecture longue et ennuyante lecture de McGonagall sur la propriété des transformations liquides. Soudain il sentit quelque chose lui frapper à la tête. Ouvrant ses yeux, il vit une boulette de papier. Il la déplia et trouva un message dessus :

--

_Potter,_

_Mes camarades Serpentards et moi faisont une vérification de virus. Nous avons donc besoin des mots de passe de tout le monde. Je trouverai très aimable de ta part que tu écrives ton mot de passe pour moi._

_Malfoy_

_--_

Harry roula les yeux devant la tentative pathétique du blond pour découvrir le mot de passe de Harry. Harry avait en effet appris que c'était Blaise qui avait piraté son compte et pas Malfoy. Il répondit :

--

_Malfoy,_

_Je n'ai peut être pas l'esprit manipulateur des Serpentards, mais je ne suis pas si naïf. Je tiens à te dire que tu me déçois assez. Je ne vais certainement pas te le dire de mon plein gré. Donc à part si tu m'attaches et me forces à boire du Véritaserum, tu ne trouveras jamais._

_Potter._

--

_Attaché Potter? Tu as des goûts sexuels inhabituels. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais de ce genre. Mais je suppose que si tu veux je pourrais être convaincu de participer à de telles activités! Dois-je amener la crème fouettée, ou tu t'en charges? /clin d'oeil/_

_Malfoy_

--

Harry rougit furieusement en lisant la réponse de Malfoy. Il voulait jouer à ce jeu là? Lui aussi.

--

_A vrai dire, je suis plutôt dans tous ces trucs de domination. Tant que tu es disposé à être en bas bien sûr. Et si tu insistes pour amener de la nourriture, le chocolat fondant est meilleur. C'est plus sympa à lécher._

_Potter_

--

Ouvrant grand les yeux à la réponse de Harry, Draco écrit sa réponse avec un petit sourire narquois sur le visage. Peut-être que la métamorphose n'est pas si ennuyante après tout...

--

_Bien sûr chéri. Mais quel genre de fouet ou menottes dois-je amener? Celles en peau de léopard, en cuir ou en poils roses?_

_Malfoy_

--

Harry ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire. Le professeur McGonagall lui lança un regard noir et marmonant un pardon, il répondit.

--

_Chéri? On utilise des petits noms maintenant? Tu aurais pu au moins être imaginatif Drakynou. Amène celles en cuir, je crois que j'ai un costume assorti._

--

Draco ne put s'empêcher de gémir silencieusement en s'imaginant Harry dans un habit en cuir. C'était tellement dommage qu'ils n'étaient pas sérieux.

--

_Tu as raison, "chéri" n'est pas original, mon petit chocolat émeraude._

_Tu me manques déjà._

_Drakynou xx_

--

_Tu me manques aussi. /bisous bisous/_

_Ton chocolat émeraude xx_

_P.S. : Tu n'auras toujours pas mon mot de passe._

--

Hermione était en train de noter le cours très concentrée tandis que McGonagall parlait, lançait parfois des regards curieux à Harry, quand elle sentit un morceau de papier tomber sur sa main. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit :

_Pardonne-moi?_

Elle savait de qui c'était. Le chiffonant, elle le jeta. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reçut un autre papier :

_Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu me manques._

Encore une fois, elle le chiffona et le jeta plus loin. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester fâchée avec lui pour toujours mais ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait vraiment blessé. Mais elle s'était sentie coupable quand elle l'avait vu arrivé avec un oeil au beurre noir au petit-déjeuner. Elle sentit un autre morceau de papier lui tomber sur la main.

_/yeux de chiens battus/ Tu me pardonnes?_

Hermione dut s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle froissa à nouveau le papier alors qu'elle faisait semblant de le jeter au loin tandis qu'elle le mettait dans son sac. Elle continua de recevoir des notes, toutes plus douces les unes que les autres, mais elle les froissait toutes et les jetait. Elle sentait qu'elle commençait à craquer. Elle ouvrit la note suivante :

_Je t'aime (petit coeur dessiné)_

Elle leva les yeux, se plongeant dans deux océans bleus qui la fixaient. Elle oublia où elle était...

--

_Potter,_

_Mes yeux me brûlent! Je suis choqué à vie. Je vais avoir besoin d'un sort d'Oubliettes. Je ne veux pas regarder enocre. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est juste un rêve tordu et pervers et que Granger ne roule pas une pelle à la belette!_

_Drakynou_

--

_Tu penses être choqué, mais je suis juste à côté d'eux! Je suis content pour eux, il était temps! Mais est-ce qu'ils avaient besoin de faire ça juste devant moi?_

_Chocolat émeraude_

--

_Elle pouvait pas le frapper encore? C'était tellement drôle! Imagine à quoi ressembleront leurs enfants, ces cheveux roux sur un bébé /frissonne/_

_Drakynou_

--

Harry regarda le blond qui le regardait dans les yeux. Draco eut un petit sourire narquois. Hermione et Ron mettèrent fin au baiser pour se retrouver devant une classe qui les regardait fixement. Ils rougirent.

Le silence fut finalement interrompu par la voix de McGonagall : "Vous auriez pu trouver un endroit plus approprié Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur Weasley.. et bien... Il était temps."

--

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry entra dans la bibliothèque et se retint de crier de joie. Internet remarchait.

--


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorciemail**

- Chapitre 6 -

--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Sirius Black (moony4ever.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Je suis vraiment désolé

Harry,

Je suis désolé. Parle-moi s'il te plaît. Tu t'es enfui tel une tempête et ne m'as pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer. Réponds-moi s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère contre moi. Je peux comprendre si tu l'es, mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi une chance de te raconter l'histoire.

Sincèrement désolé,

Sirius

--

**A :** Sirius Black (moony4ever.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Je suis traumatisé à vie!

Sirius,

Mon cerveau est choqué. Je suis entré sans frapper tandis que toi et Remus... Je ne peux même pas le dire! Argg! Je pense que jamais je n'arriverai à m'enlever cette image de l'esprit. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que toi et Remus étaient ensemble? Au lieu que je le découvre de CETTE façon. Je comprends mieux ton adresse e-mail maintenant... Depuis combien de temps? Je mettrai du temps à vous pardonner (j'accepterai volontiers le nouveau Eclair de Feu Extrême)

Harry

--

**A :** Ginny Weasley (BelleAuxCheveuxRoux.sorciemail)

**De :** (Chut.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Ce soir

Gin,

Je voulais juste vérifier si on se voyait toujours ce soir. On se retrouve au même endroit? Je ne peux pas attendre de te voir. J'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps avec ma mère qui divorçait de son septième mari. Tu pourrais penser qu'elle s'arrêterait maintenant, mais elle a dit qu'elle a déjà trouvé qui serait le huitième. J'ai aussi aidé une certaine personne à dire à une autre certaine personne ce qu'ils ressentent.

J'espère que tu ne t'es pas sentie trop négligée. Je t'aime.

Me x

--

**A :** (Chut.sorciemail)

**De :** Ginny Weasley (BelleAuxCheveuxRoux.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** RE: Ce soir

Oui, c'est toujours d'accord pour ce soir, même endroit, même heure. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué toi aussi, mais je te comprends. Je pense que je pourrais aider 'ces deux là' à se mettre ensemble s'ils ne le font pas bientôt. Parlant de couples qui sont faits pour être ensemble, Ron et Hermione sortent _enfin_ ensemble! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai manqué ça!

A ce soir, je t'aime.

Gin x

--

**A :** Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**De :** Fred et George Weasley (Greg&Forge.sorcigames)

**Sujet :** Amour naissant!

Ronnychou,

Quelle est cette rumeur que nous entendons à propos de toi et la petite Mademoiselle Granger? Et bien, il était temps! Ohh, notre petit Ronnychou est un grand garçon et roule des pelles devant McGonagall (ce qui était génial). Attends que maman le sache, elle planifiera le mariage! Nous en avons même les larmes aux yeux /soupirs/ amour de jeunesse!

Greg et Forge

--

**A :** Hermione Granger (total-in-love.sorciemail)

**De :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** J'aurais aimé être fils unique!

Hermione,

Les jumeaux savent pour nous deux! Comment cela a-t-il pu se faire? Je suppose que t'embrasser devant McGonagall n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour rester discret, mais maintenant je suis tortué! Ils ne me laisseront jamais vivre en paix. Je serai toujours Ronnychou! Et je sais ce que tu vas dire, une fois la nouveauté passée, blablabla, mais la nouveauté n'est toujours pas passée depuis 17 ans! Je doute qu'elle va commencer à passer maintenant.

Ton petit ami déprimé, Ron

--

**A :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**De :** Mum (MollyWeasley.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Hermione

Ron,

Je suis tellement heureuse que toi et Hermione aient finalement réalisé ce que nous savions tous! Vous êtes parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Cependant, je suis déçue de l'avoir su par tes frères. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit?

Tu es chanceux, je ne t'ai pas envoyé une chouette pour ça, mais je ne voulais pas ruiner les quelques premiers mois romantiques d'une relation. Je me souviens quand ton père et moi avons commencé à sortir ensemble... Ce qui signifie que je sais comment les gens de votre âge sont! Et même si tu n'as peut-être pas envie de t'entendre de la bouche de ta mère, je sais que c'est mon devoir.

Si toi et Hermione vous setntez prêt pour faire l'amour, n'oublie pas de te protéger. Souviens-toi : le plaisir est plus grand quand on est protégé.

Mum x

--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Toi

Potter,

Etant ta précieuse et chère Grande Némésis, j'étais curieux de voir que tu étais très pâle aujourd'hui. Et je me demandais ce qu'il n'allait pas. Si tu es en train de mourir, pourrais-tu me donner la confirmation le plus vite possible, comme ça j'aurai le temps d'organiser une fête. J'apprécierai aussi si tu me donnais le thème de ton enterrement, je pourrai ainsi trouver un costume assorti.

Malfoy

--

**A :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Ma mort

Malfoy,

Je suis content d'entendre que si je meurs, tu serais plus préoccupé par tes habits pour mes funérailles que par ma santé.

Désolé de te décevoir, mais non, je n'ai pas attrapé de maladies mortelles et je vivrai encore une semaine. Mais pour la semaine suivante, je n'en suis pas sûr.

Si tu veux vraiment savoir, quelque chose m'est arrivé l'autre jour. J'ai en quelque sorte surpris Sirius mon parrain et Remus (oui le loup garou) LE faisant. Ca a été assez perturbant. Tu ne connais aucuns bons sorts d'effacement de mémoire à court terme?

Potter

--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Potter le puceau

Potter,

LE? Tu ne pourrais pas être plus immature encore? SEXE, Potter, S-E-X-E. Mais là encore que puis-je attendre d'un garçon de 17 ans qui n'a sûrement jamais embrassé une fille.

Malfoy

P.S. : Oublie cette histoire avec le chien/loup-garou. Si je gagnais un gallion à chaque fois que je surprenais un de mes camarades, je serais riche! Oh, attends un peu... Je le suis déjà!

--

**A :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** RE: Potter le puceau

Malfoy,

Malgré ce que toi et tes copains Serpentards peuvent penser, je suis loin d'être vierge. Et avant que tu ne demandes des preuves, je vais te dire avec qui : Ginny, Luna Lovegood, Parvati Patil (avant que je réalise que j'étais gay), Seamus Finnigan, Olivier Dubois, Zacharias Smith et Terry Boot. Aucuns n'a duré longtemps à part Ginny qui a été ma relation la plus longue. Ca ne doit sûrement pas être aussi long que ta liste, mais nous n'avons pas tous le temps d'être une salope.

Potter

--

**A :** (AssassinSorcierGB.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Demande de prix

A ceux que cela concerne,

Je demande le prix des possibles meurtres de sept personnes :

Ginny Weasley

Luna Lovegood

Parvati Patil

Seamus Finnigan

Olivier Dubois

Zacharias Smith

Terry Boot

J'apprécierai si vous pouviez me répondre le plus vite possible, et si pouviez m'envoyer votre nouveau catalogue, et renouveler la liste des prix des tortures, elle n'a pas été envoyé avec ma lettre mensuelle.

Merci beaucoup,

Draco Malfoy

--


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorciemail**

- Chapitre 7 -

--

**A :** Blaise Zabini (dieu-de-serpentard.sorciemail)

**De :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Ma soeur!

Zabini,

N'approche pas ma soeur! Si j'apprends que toi et tes sales mains de Serpentards ont été pas loin d'elle, oublie les baguettes magiques, parce que je vais te boter le cul! Compris?

J'ai aussi cinq grands frères qui sont plus que disposés à m'aider. Fred et George ont dit que tu pourrais un très bon cobaye pour leurs nouveaux produits. Tu as été prévenu!

Ron Weasley

--

**A :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**De :** Ginny Weasley (BelleAuxCheveuxRoux.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Blaise

RON WEASLEY!

Tu me dois des explications. Blaise vient de me montrer le mail que tu lui as envoyé. Et je te préviens que si tu touches à un cheveux de mon petit ami, JE te boterai le cul! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai envoyé des mails similaires à Fred et George. S'ils pensent ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à utiliser Blaise comme cobaye, je leur trouerai la peau et les vendrai à un cirque. Passe le message à mes autres _chers_ frères.

Ginny

--

**A :** Blaise Zabini (dieu-de-serpentard.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Tu m'inquiètes

Weaslette? Tu sors avec Weaslette! De toutes les filles à Poudlard, pourquoi elle? Je m'inquiète sérieusement pour toi. Tu t'es cogné la tête quelque part? Je te prends un rendez-vous chez le psychiatre de Saint Mangouste si tu veux. Non mais franchement Blaise, Ginny Weasley!

Draco

--

**A :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**De :** Blaise Zabini (dieu-de-serpentard.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** J'entends presque ton hurlement!

Draco,

Calme-toi. Je pourrais presque t'entendre hurler des cachots. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas Ginny, mais je l'aime donc tu devras faire avec.

D'un côté, maintenant qu'elle est avec moi, cela réduit le nombre de chances qu'elle et Potter se remettent ensemble. Et elle ne flirte plus avec lui. Tu vois, il y a toujours un bon côté dans n'importe quelle situation! Tu devrais vraiment essayer d'être optimiste de temps en temps.

Blaise

--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Je ne suis pas une salope

Potter,

Je ne suis pas une salope. Je pratique juste régulièrement.

J'ai été plutôt surpris par quelques noms de ta liste. Cependant, je me demande pourquoi aucun ne s'est vantés d'avoir obtenu les faveurs du 'célèbre Harry Potter'. Lequel était celui que tu avais bécoté quand tu étais bourré à Halloween?

Malfoy

--

**A :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Halloween

Malfoy,

Le gars que j'ai tripoté à Halloween n'est aucun d'eux. C'était Blaise Zabini. Il était complètement pété. Et considérant le fait qu'il est hétéro... Je pensais que tu saurais ça, il est l'un de tes meilleurs amis non?

Potter

--

**A :** Blaise Zabini (dieu-de-serpentard.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Je peux pas te croire!

Oublié de me dire quelque chose Blaise? Peut-être comment tu as peloté Potter au dernier Halloween! Je peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça! Et que tu ne me l'aies pas dit. Je parie que toi et Weaslette, vous avez une sorte de fan club non? Je ne te parle plus désormais. Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas reçu mon catalogue d'Assassins Sorciers et la liste des prix.

Draco (ton 'ex meilleur ami')

P.S. : Je ne hurle pas!

--

**A :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**De :** Blaise Zabini (dieu-de-serpentard.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Pelotage de Potter

Draco,

Maintenant, tu es carrément ridicule. Je peux à peine me rappeller quelque chose de cette nuit là. Potter et moi étions tous les deux tellement saouls que nous ne savions même pas ce que nous faisions. Ginny et moi n'avons pas de fan club, et même si nous en avions un, tu pourrais pas trop te la ramener. Tu as volé les tee-shirts et les boxers de Potter pendant qu'il était dans la douche après l'entraînement de Quidditch (je t'ai vu les porter Draco).

Cependant je suis désolé. Parle-moi s'il te plaît. Etrangement, les hurlements me manquent.

--

**A :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**De :** Pansy Parkinson (pute-des-serpents.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Toi

Draco,

J'ai appris ta petite crise à propos de Blaise sortant avec la 'femelle qui pourrait être un Weasley mâle'. Et aussi à propos du fait qu'il est caressé Potter à Halloween. Je sais que cela doit être une période stressante pour toi chéri. Donc je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi. La porte de ma chambre t'est ouverte et mon soutif est dégrafé quand tu voudras un peu de réconfort.

Pansy x

--

**A :** Pansy Parkinson (pute-des-serpents.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Merci

Pansy,

Merci pour la proposition. C'est bien de savoir qu'à travers n'importe quelle épreuve, tu seras toujours une salope. Mais essaye de bien te mettre ça dans la tête, je ne coucherai jamais avec toi. Cependant, demande à Blaise, il aime prendre des choses qui m'appartiennent.

Draco

--&--

Draco soupira alors qu'il admirait sa photo agrandie de Harry avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette de bain (il l'avait prise secrètement lorsque Harry sortait de la douche). Il était tellement perdu dans ses idées pour récupérer Blaise qu'il ne remarqua pas la chouette dans sa chambre. Elle déposa quelque chose sur son lit. Il regarda le colis et poussa un cri perçant alors qu'il commençait à feuilleter son nouveau cataloque des Assassins Sorciers.

--&--

**Annonces de Poudlard**

_- NIMBUS 2000 A VENDRE -_

30 gallions

Bon état

Environ 3 ans

Contactez Nick Jones à Serdaigle

E-mail : NickJsorciemail

_- CLUB D'ECHEC -_

Tout le monde est bienvenue

Mercredi à 18h30

Classe d'enchantements

_- PERTES -_

Aux élèves et au personnel de Poudlard,

Depuis quelques mois, quelques habits m'appartenant ont disparu dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. Si quelqu'un les a vu, contactez-moi à : MalfoySchlinguesorciemail

Merci,

Harry Potter, Gryffondor

--


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorciemail**

- Chapitre 8 -

--

Assis en Métamorphose, Harry était plongé dans ses pensées tandis que McGonagall faisait pendant des heures et des heures sa lecture mortellement ennuyante à propos des problèmes des transformations des animagus. Ses yeux parcourèrent la salle de classe, son front se plissant à la vue des deux Serpentards, normalement meilleurs amis, assis à l'opposé de la salle. Il se demanda si cela avait à voir avec les rumeurs dont il avait eu vent le matin au petit-déjeuner. Décidant qu'il n'avait rien à faire de plus intéressant, il écrit rapidement un mot et le lança au blond assis quelques sièges devant lui.

Draco, qui prenait des notes, fut très surpris quand un bout de papier le frappa derrière la tête. Se tournant pour le ramasser, il défroissa le papier et lut la note marquée dessus :

_Malfoy,_

_Pourquoi toi et Zabini n'êtes pas assis à côté? Ca n'a rien à voir avec les rumeurs que j'ai entendu hein? Tu sais, celle où tu es furieux contre Zabini parce qu'il m'a peloté à Halloween?_

_Potter_

--

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent avec peur. Potter ne devait pas savoir pourquoi il était fâché avec Blaise. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre et se tordait les mains nerveusement. Il décida qu'une méchante insulte le ferait se débarasser de Potter. Il écrit une réponse.

--

_Potter,_

_Ne te flatte pas trop. Par Salazar, pourquoi serai-je embêter si Blaise t'a bécoté? Je serai indifférent si tout Poudlard t'avait bécoté! Je serais indifférent si chaque personne de la planète t'avait bécoté, ce qui serait typique venant de toi! Mais je n'en aurais strictement rien à faire! Je m'en ficherai!_

_Malfoy_

--

Harry soupira légèrement puis eut un sourire narquois.

--

_Malfoy,_

_Pour quelqu'un qui déclare n'en avoir rien à faire, tu sembles être très en colère à propos de cette histoire. C'est vraiment dommage. Je parie que tu es assez sexy quand tu es jaloux. On aurait pu finalement utilisé ces menottes en cuir. Donc, pourquoi toi et Zabini vous êtes vous disputés?_

_Potter_

--

Draco essaya de faire disparaître l'image de Harry nu avec des menottes en cuir de son esprit et changea légèrement de position. Il écrit une réponse :

_Potter,_

_Cela ne te regarde pas! Dégage et fous moi la paix._

_Malfoy_

--

_Et bien mon Drakynou, il n'y a aucunes raisons d'être injurieux alors que je pose simplement une question. A moins que tu aies quelque chose à cacher? Allez Drake, tu sais que tu peux tout dire au petit 'Ry._

--

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui et regarda le brun, qui lui lançait un sourire angélique, _bâtard_.

--

_Bien Potter, tu as raison. Je ne parle plus à Blaise parce qu'il t'a peloté à Halloween. Heureux?_

--

Harry leva un sourcil en lisant la note. Il s'attendait à ce que Malfoy lui renvoie quelque chose de vraiment menaçant, pas à ce qu'il lui avoue la vérité.

--

_Malfoy, c'est pathétique._

--

Les yeux brillants de colère, Draco rougit vraiment embarrassé. Il venait juste de dire à Potter... enfin, d'insinuer à Potter qu'il lui plaisait, et il lui disait qu'il était pathétique!

--

_Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est pathétique sale bâtard arrogant?_

--

_Tu ne parles plus à Blaise parce qu'il a roulé une pelle à un Gryffondor! Je pensais que tu étais passé au-dessus de la rivalité entre les maisons à présent. Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer maintenant que Blaise sort avec Ginny._

_Potter_

--

Draco soupira avec un grand soulagement. Harry ne l'avait pas traité de pathétique parce qu'il l'attirait, mais seulement parce qu'il pensait qu'il était encore contre les Gryffondors. Ce qui dans un sens est vrai, mais cela n'était pas le sujet. En fait, Harry était complètement à côté de la plaque, **typique d'un Gryffondor**.

--

_Potter,_

_Je ne suis pas fâché avec Blaise parce qu'il a embrassé un Gryffondor ou embrassé le Survivant. Mais à cause de quelque chose de complètement différement. Et j'ai passé le stade de la rivalité entre les maisons, fais-moi confiance._

_Malfoy_

--

_Bien, alors pourquoi es-tu en colère qu'il m'ait embrassé? Et que veux-tu dire par "j'ai passé le stade de la rivalité entre les maisons, fais-moi confiance"?_

_Potter_

--

_C'est pas grave, laisse tomber. Oublie ce que j'ai dit._

--

_Je ne peux pas! Cela me concerne donc j'ai le droit de savoir. Tu as commencé à en parler donc maintenant tu finis!_

--

_Laisse tomber!_

--

_Non! Dis-moi s'il te plaît?_

--

Draco ne répondit pas pour le reste du cours mais il pouvait sentir le regard émeraude sur lui et résista à son envie de se retourner.

Le cours se termina enfin. Draco rangea vite ses affaires et gribouilla quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin. Alors qu'il sortait de la salle, il passait devant le garçon aux yeux verts, lui passant sournoisement le parchemin avant de sortir rapidement afin d'aller aux cachots.

Curieux, Harry s'arrêta et ouvrit le parchemin que le blond lui avait mis dans les mains juste avant :

_Parce que c'était toi._

Harry relut plusieurs fois avant de secouer la tête et défroissant le papier, il sortit en marmonnant "je ne comprends toujours pas"

--


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorciemail**

- Chapitre 9 -

--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Je suis perdu

Okay Potter, parle-moi s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu ne m'ignores pas complètement, mais je pensais qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé, tu m'aurais au moins adressé la parole. Si tu es en colère je comprends, mais s'il te plaît dis-moi pourquoi parce que c'est très perturbant de ne pas savoir.

Malfoy

--

**A :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Tu es perdu.

T'es perdu? Je n'ai aucunes idées de ce que ta note "parce que c'est toi" signifie. Est-ce qu'on est revenu avec ces préjugés contre moi étant un Gryffondor parce que j'ai dit que c'était immature? Vraiment Malfoy, j'avais une meilleure opinion de toi.

Potter

--

**A :** Blaise Zabini (dieu-de-serpentard.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** C'est un crétin.

Blaise,

Potter est un idiot! Je lui ai pratiquement dit que je l'aimais et que c'est pour cela que j'étais en colère après toi de l'avoir embrasser (j'ai passé l'éponge au fait). J'étais tellement troublé me demandant ce qu'il pensait pour finalement découvrir qu'il n'en savait strictement rien. Tu te rends compte comme cela a été terrifiant de lui donner cette note? Tout ça pour rien. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. C'est un débile, mais je suis complètement amoureux de lui... Pourquoi moi?

Draco

--

**A :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** C'est sans espoir

Ron,

C'est foutu. Comment ai-je pu penser que cela marcherait? C'était stupide et c'est carrément un rêve. Je ferai bien de faire mes bagages. Il est ennuyé que Blaise m'ait embrassé donc je doute qu'il me considérera un jour comme un ami et encore moins comme son petit ami. C'est un débile, mais je suis complètement amoureux de lui... Pourquoi moi?

Harry

--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Peureux

Harry,

Après tout ça, tu ne vas pas laisser tomber! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent! C'est Malfoy par Merlin! Il a dû cacher ses sentiments pendant des années. Ne laisse pas tomber maintenant et ne quitte pas Pourdlard sans avoir essayé. Tu seras peut être humilié et blessé mais au moins tu ne passeras pas ta vie à te demander "et si"!

Ron

--

**A :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** RE: Peureux

Tu passes trop de temps avec Hermione. Tu commences à parler comme elle. Je vois ce que tu veux dire mais je me préserverai de l'humiliation. Tant que je détruis toutes les preuves comme quoi je l'ai aimé, j'irai bien. J'ai tourné la page.

Harry

--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.soricemail)

**Sujet :** Déni

Comme tu veux Harry. Mais ne fais rien d'irrationnel comme jeter ta collection de photos de lui et ses robes de Quidditch. Je sais que tu dors avec. Tu pourrais le regretter le lendemain matin. Et aussi, la dernière fois que tu as essayé de brûler une de ses affaires, tu as mis le feu au dortoir.

Ron

--&--

Lisant le mail à Ron, Harry réalisa qu'il avait raison. Mais il avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour l'aider à tourner la page Malfoy. Donc il commença à mettre un plan au point.

- Envoyer _ces_ e-mails à Ron mais les supprimer de mon adresse

- Mettre ses robes de Quidditch et toutes ses autres affaires dans une grande boîte et la scotcher

- Mettre toutes les photos dans un vieil album photo et le mettre au fond de ma malle

- L'ignorer

Harry acquiesça, content de son plan et s'assit devant l'ordinateur pour envoyer les e-mails à Ron:

**To :**

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** (Pas de sujet)

**Pièce jointe :** CESe-mails.doc

Voilà _ces_ e-mails.

--

Harry cliqua sur le bouton "Envoyer" quand une petite fenêtre apparue sur l'écran :

**Vous n'avez sélectionné aucunes adresses, choisissez un contact de la liste ci-dessous ou revenez-en arrière pour voir votre e-mail.**

Harry fit défiler la liste et cliqua sur l'adresse et une autre petite fenêtre apparue :

**Votre e-mail a été envoyé avec succès à : **

**Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffonssorciemail)**

"Et merde."

--


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorciemail**

- Chapitre 10 -

--

Draco ouvrit sa boîte de messagerie et se rendit compte qu'il avait un nouveau message de Harry Potter. Il l'ouvrit avec empressement espérant qu'il contiendrait quelque chose à propos des sentiments de Harry pour lui - non pas qu'il savait que Harry en avait envers lui, mais il espérait juste. Mais il fut déçu de trouver que l'e-mail ne contenait qu'une pièce jointe avec un court message : Voilà _ces_ e-mails.

_Quels e-mails? Je ne lui ai jamais demandé des mails... Ohhh, peut-être qu'il s'est trompé d'adresse? Je ne peux pas les lire n'est-ce pas?_

Alors qu'il méditait sur ce qu'il allait faire, une petite fenêtre apparue. Il avait un nouvel e-mail encore une fois de la part de Harry Potter. Sa curiosité le titillant, il ouvrit le second mail.

**A :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Le mail précédant

Malfoy,

Je viens juste de t'envoyer un mail avec une pièce jointe. Mais je ne voulais pas l'envoyer à toi. S'il te plaît, quoi que tu fasses, n'ouvre pas la pièce jointe! Supprime l'e-mail et on n'en parlera plus. Fais bouger ta souris, clique sur la petite icône à côté du mail et appuie sur le gros bouton avec le mot Supprimer dessus.

Potter

--&--

Draco décida que pour une fois il allait faire une bonne action. Il cliqua sur l'icône à côté de l'e-mail et amena son curseur sur le bouton Supprimer mais hésita avant d'appuyer. Il fixa l'écran quelques minues avant de déplacer son curseur sur le lien pour ouvrir l'e-mail.

"Un petit coup d'oeil ne me tuera pas" marmona-t-il et appuya sur la pièce jointe.

--&--

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Pièce jointe :** CESe-mails.doc

**A :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Tu vas bien?

Ron,

Tu vas mieux maintenant? Hermione dit que tu t'es vraiment fait mal à la tête quand tu t'es évanoui. Maintenant je sais ce que tu penses, mais s'il te plaît parle-moi avant de faire quelque chose d'irrationnel.

Harry (toujours ton meilleur ami)

--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** T'es devenu cinglé?

Harry,

Je vais bien maintenant. J'ai juste eu un choc, c'est tout. Ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'est pas tous les jours que ton meilleur ami t'annonce qu'il est amoureux de... hum, tu sais. Tu es sûr que c'est de l'amour? Ca pourrait juste être un béguin non? Ce serait fini dans quelques semaines. Ou du désir? Je pourrais comprendre que tu le désires. J'entends toutes les filles dirent qu'il est magnifique, même Ginny et Hermione sont d'accord. C'est peut-être ça non? Tu as sûrement besoin de te le faire et tout ira bien.

Ron

--

**A :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Non, je suis pas devenu cinglé

Ron,

Plein de tact ton 'tu as sûrement besoin de te le faire'. Et oui, c'est de l'amour. J'y ai repensé tellement de fois avant d'en parler. Et est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de paraître moins plein d'espoir que cela soit qu'une passade? On parle du garçon que j'aime. L'amour n'est pas logique. S'il l'était toi et Hermione n'auraient jamais été mis ensemble. Elle est intelligente, belle, attentive, et euh, tu es toi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

Harry

--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlinge.sorciemail)

**De :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** C'est perturbant

Harry,

Pourquoi tu l'aimes? Il est... lui! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus à dire?

Ron

P.S. : Que veux-tu dire par 'toi et Hermione n'auraient jamais été mis ensemble'. On est pas ensemble et nous ne sommes pas amoureux. Je n'ai pas de béguin pour Hermione!

--

**A :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** RE: C'est perturbant

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'aime. Il y a tellement de raisons. Je sais juste que je l'aime. Je passe trop pour un sentimental. Personne ne doit jamais lire ces e-mails.

Harry

--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Le plan

Harry,

Etant ton plus grand ami, j'ai décidé de t'aider à séduire et à obtenir l'homme de tes rêves. Prépare-toi à la mission : Harry s'envoie en l'air! (avec l'homme qu'il aime!)

Ron

--&--

Draco lança un regard désespéré à son écran.

_Je le savais! Je savais qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Et Ron foutu Weasley l'aide à l'avoir. C'est bien ma veine. Qui c'est le gars de toute façon? C'est clairement quelqu'un que Weasley n'aime pas... Donc sûrement un Serpentard. Ils seront morts quand je saurais._

Il restait un dernier e-mail donc il commença à le lire :

**A :** Ronald Weasley (ChudleyCanons.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Mission : Harry s'envoie en l'air!

Ron,

T'es stupide? Question idiote. Il ne partegera jamais mes sentiments, tu l'as bien regardé? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait me trouver? Je suis Celui-Qui-A-Survécut qui sera pour toujours maudit à être Celui-Qui-Est-Tombé-Amoureux-De-Draco-Malfoy.

--&--

Draco regarda l'écran stupéfait et choqué. "Il... Oh mon d... Harry... Potter... Harry Potter. Est amoureux. De. _**Moi**_". Puis il cria comme une petite fille.

--&--


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorciemail**

- Chapitre 11 -

--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Nous

Harry,

Tu vas bien? Tu t'es enfui et maintenant je suis un peu confus. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer. Je sais que tu dois certainement être choqué parce que si cela avait été l'inverse je l'aurais été. S'il te plaît, parle-moi.

Draco

--

**A :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** RE: Nous

Tu m'as _embrassé_! Tu m'as _traîné_ dans une salle de cours et m'as _embrassé_. Bien sûr que je suis choqué. C'est pas comme si cela arrivait tous les jours! Tu es Draco Malfoy. Tu n'es pas censé vouloir m'embrasser. Tu es censé me détester, méprimer ma simple existence. Et même si tu ne le faisais pas, comment as-tu su que je n'allais pas te frapper et aller t'humilier devant l'école entière? J'ai besoin de réponses.

Harry (depuis qu'on en est apparement venu aux prénoms)

--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Le baiser

Harry,

Tout d'abord, je voudrais te faire remarquer que tu as répondu à mon baiser dans la salle avant de... euh... me pousser pour ensuite t'enfuir en courant. Je sais que je suis censé te mépriser. Mais je ne te méprise pas et cela depuis quelque temps, depuis très longtemps à vrai dire. Et je sais que tu ressens pareil que moi. Comment vas-tu me demander? Il se pourrait que j'ai lu la pièce jointe que tu m'as demandé de supprimer. Maintenant, avant que tu te mettes en colère, je veux que tu saches, que je les ai lu dans tes propres intérêts.

Draco

--

**A :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Menteur!

Mes propres intérêts? Tu les as lu pour satisfaire ta curiosité. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait pu y avoir dans cette pièce jointe. Cela aurait pu être quelque chose de très privé, qui ne me concernait même pas mais quelqu'un d'autre comme Ron ou Hermione. Est-ce que tu penses à ça des fois?

Harry

--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Pardon?

Harry,

Je suis désolé, d'accord? J'ai fait ça sans réfléchir. Quand je lisais ces e-mails je ne savais même pas qu'ils parlaient de moi jusqu'au dernier moment. Et rien que d'imaginer que tu étais amoureux d'un autre garçon m'a brisé le coeur. S'il te plaît, donne-moi une chance, laisse-moi m'expliquer. Je veux être avec toi. C'est ce dont j'ai toujours voulu.

Draco x

--&--

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Harry d'hurler comme une petite fille.

--&--

**A :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Je te pardonne

Draco,

Je veux aussi être avec toi, mais je devine que tu le sais déjà. Rejoins-moi dans la salle d'enchantement du troisième étage après manger, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.

Avec amour,

Harry x

--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (I-hate-Gryffons.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** RE: Je te pardonne

Moi aussi je t'aime.

Draco x

--&--

**Le lendemain matin...**

La Gazette du Sorcier

_Le Survivant et le fils d'un mangemort ont été surpris en train de se peloter dans une classe!_

_Hier soir, Harry Potter, le sauveur de notre monde sorcier et Draco Malfoy, fils d'un mangemort reconnu Lucius Malfoy ont été retrouvé en train de se caresser dans une salle de cours du troisième étage à Poudlard l'école de sorcelerie. Ils ont été trouvé par le club d'échec qui se rencontre ici tous les mercredi dans une position très compromettante. Il a été découvert plus tard qu'ils sont un couple venant de se révéler leurs sentiments plus tôt dans la journée. Cette nouvelle situation arrive tel un boulet de canon pour beaucoup, étant donné que le couple est connu pour être de grands rivaux durant leurs années à Poudlard. Mais il semble à présent qu'ils aient mis leurs différences de côté et aient acceptés leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Nous avons interviewé beaucoup d'élèves, dont certains connaissant le couple personnellement... Suite page 2._

Les élèves commencèrent à murmurer et à parler du dernier gros titre tandis que Ron reposait son journal et reprenait son petit-déjeuner souriant. Mission Harry s'envoie en l'air accomplie.

--&--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Sirius Black (moony4ever.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Malfoy

Harry,

Qu'est-ce que cette histoire à propos de Malfoy et toi dans la Gazette du Sorcier en train de... vous caresser. Explique-moi ce qu'ils veulent dire par "se caresser"? Si c'est ce à quoi je pense, ne t'ai-je donc rien appris? Tu ne devrais pas faire des mamours au troisième étage. Je l'ai appris d'une manière très déplaisante... je peux te le dire. Le pelotage devrait être autorisé que dans les chambres, le cinquième étage ou la section d'herbologie de la bibliothèque... hmm... le bon vieux temps. Bref, Remus dit que tu devrais amener Malfoy à la maison un soir, ce serait sympa de le rencontrer. Il fera ne tarte à la pomme!

Sirius

--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Mrs. Weasley (MollyWeasley.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Malfoy

Harry chéri,

J'ai lu dans la gazette ce matin que toi et ce garçon Malfoy, Draco, êtes en couple. Je me sens assez blessée que tu ne me l'aies pas dit toi-même. Mais vous formez un très joli couple, et il est un jeune homme très raffiné. Cependant, je suis un peu inquiète de voir que toi et ce garçon vous caressez déjà. Ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais te calmer? Arthur et moi serions heureux de le rencontrer, amène-le un soir.

Molly

--

**A :** Harry Potter (MalfoySchlingue.sorciemail)

**De :** Fred et George Weasley (Gred&Forge.sorcigames)

**Sujet :** Malfoy

Harry,

Nous sommes au courant pour toi et Malfoy et nous n'arrivons pas à croire qu tu nous ais menti! Nous savions que vous vous envoyiez des notes coquines et tu l'as dénié! Et juste après, nous savons que tu es attrapé en train de le peloter au troisième étage. Tu nous déçois beaucoup. Cependant, nous aimerions rencontrer ton nouveau petit ami, donc amène-le nous voir à la boutique. Et nous avons de nouveaux produits vraiment très cool, donc nous avons besoin d'un cobaye.

Fred et George

P.S. : Est-ce que tu pourrais dire à Colin Crivey que nous commendons deux tee-shirts, deux tasses et un set de table et que nous serions ravis de vendre les produits dans notre boutique? Il vend différentes articles avec des photos de toi et Draco en train de vous caresser. Il y a des tee-shirts, tasses, sets de table, tapis de souris, pyjamas, chaussons, trousses, oreillers et couvertures, rideaux et posters. Et tu peux aussi acheter l'autocollant pour le mettre sur tes propres affaires. Nous pensons acheter le set de table pour maman comme cadeau de Noël.

--&--

Annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier :

_Articles Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy_

_Vous voulez voir des photos d'Harry et Draco en train de se peloter? Je vends des tee-shirts, tasses, sets de table, tapis de souris, pyjamas, chaussons, trousses, oreillers et couvertures, rideaux, posters et autocollants. Pour commender ou obtenir le catalogue, contacter Colin Crivey, sixième année à Gryffondor à Poudlard, ou visiter votre boutique la plus proche Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux des frères Weasley._

- The End -


End file.
